Suruga Miyama
Suruga Miyama(みやま駿河; Miyama Suruga), previously known as the Ultimate Evil(究極の悪; Kyūkyoku no waru) is a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. The youngest member of the Black Team and the last Miyama Runaway to be introduced, she was the last antagonist of the Miyama Runaways Arc and the main vessel of Enma Miyama before her defeat by the hands of Elizabeth Albedo. Reintroduced in Volume 8, she's currently a student at junior-high in the Babel institute and Salvatina Veritas's girlfriend and "first haremmete". Appearance Suruga is a cute young girl about the same age as Salvatina with a gloomy atmosphere around her with purple eyes and dark purple long hair and pale complexion. Elizabeth compares her to a doll. Due to her sacred gear, she also has a derranged vertical scar across her chest, which previously was left open so that Enma could communicate with others with it. Being a student of the Babel institute, Suruga usually wears her uniform of black shirt and black skirt, rarely anything else. Personality When first introduced, Suruga had a stoic, quiet and hollow personality, not being able to express her emotions for being Enma Miyama's vessel and form of communication, thus depriving her of a real personality. In her reintroduction in Volume 8, Sugura shown to be shy and socially awkward, however being able to express herself when she talks out to her girlfriend Salvatina Veritas. Despite being clearly more open and down-to-earth than Salvatina, Sugura has also shown to be extremely naive, as she doesn't mind being called Salvatina's girlfriend and "first haremmete" by the latter, even when not knowing what those mean. She's shown to be polite, properly introducing herself to Elizabeth. Such personality traits came probably from her older adoptive sister Sarah. History Not much is known about Suruga's upbring, but it is possible that she was yet another orphan adopted by Enma Miyama for him to conduct his experiments with. She had her heart replaced by a sacred Gear with the spirit of the Previous Dragon King Tannin in it, and served as a vessel to Enma, who put a curse on her that so that he could capture the remaining runaways. After their defeat in Volume 6, Suruga now lives with her adoptive sisters and brother somewhere in Kuoh town, constantly monitored by the local devils. Was during such meantime that she met and befriended Salvatina Veritas. Powers & Abilities Super-human anatomy -''' Despite her fragile appeatance, Suruga has shown to be able to withstand extremely powerful strikes from high-class devils, as she able to survive having her throat being cut and with enough energy to almost break Aria Argento in half. She also shown to be able to survive the extreme heat of her Sacred Gear with minor injuries and burns. 'Healing factor -' Suruga has an absurd healing factor that saves her from fatal injuries, as she was able to survive both having her throat cut and a massive punch from Aria, also surviving the merciless barrage of attacks from the DxD children. 'Mental Link -' Being the latest experiment of Enma Miyama, Suruga has a seal withing herself which connects her to him, and as such, me can communicate at a distance through her, using her as a vessel. She can also be used as a trap in order to capture all of them at the same time. However, it is that same ability that makes her an essential piece for the Black Team to find him. Equipments Shooting Draco Star '''Shooting Draco Star( ), also known as the Core of the Purple Dragon, is the artificlal Sacred Gear created by Enma Miyama using the soul of the Ultimate-class devil and previous dragon king Tannin, taking the shape of a black heart incrusted into Suruga's chest. With it, Suruga can create from her hands erratic flames and fireballs with the power of a meteoryte clashing on earth, with enough power and heat to easily surpass Nemesis's defenses and lethally injure her. She can also dragonify her own organs in order to survive the high temperature of it. While other dragons are able to feel Tannin's sould from within the sacred Gear, they can't communicate with them, It is unknown if Suruga can use its Balance Breaker like her siblings, or if it even have one. Trivia * The image and appearance are based on the character Chomusuke from the Konosuba series. * Suruga is named after a japanese bay and province of the same name, which are right next to Mount Fuji, a volcanic cone, a reference to her Sacred gear. * She's the last of the Runaways to be introduced. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters